recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Falkland Islander Cuisine
Browse All Falkland Islander Recipes: Falkland Islander Appetizers | Falkland Islander Soups | Falkland Islander Salads | Falkland Islander Vegetarian | Falkland Islander Meat Dishes | Falkland Islander Snacks | Falkland Islander Desserts Falkland Islands - Cooking and Food Overview of Falkland Islander Cuisine History Falkland Islands are territories belonging to Great Britain, which are situated in the South Atlantic. The islands are basically represented by 2 wider ones: East Falkland Island and West Falkland Island and a couple hundred small ones. Due to the fact that almost all the inhabitants are British, the British influence in the Falkland Islands' cuisine is hard not to recognize. The region is famous for the intense breeding of animals, like cattle and sheep (Falkland Islands are number 1 in the world at sheep breeding reported on the number of inhabitants), so the meat dishes are more than popular, as all sorts of Beef, Lamb and sheep dishes can be found in the region. Still, the fact that the region is settled on water, the fish is a staple aliment of the Falkland Islands` diet – fish is the base for various light main courses, salads and delicacies or entrees. Cuisines of Falkland Islands The Falkland Islands are basically represented by 2 wider territories: East Falkland Island and West Falkland Island and a couple hundred small islands. During time, Spanish and Argentinean people occupied the territory, so local influences of these strongly personalized cuisines can be found, especially in the central port, Port Stanley. In this town, the most consumed dishes are the fish fillets or the grilled fish, the seafood salads with local herbs and the sea trout, served with fritters or steamed veggies. The smoko is well known in all Falkland Islands and it basically consists in a snack of tea or coffee and homemade cakes. In the camps, there are many homemade dishes and very traditional meals, while in ports or towns, like Stanley, the restaurants provide a mixture of more cuisines, but the most important one remains the British, as the traditional British meal fish and chips is very popular. Preparation Methods for Falkland Islander Cooking Falkland Islands` cuisine is unique because it uses elements from various cooking traditions borrowed from their neighbors and developed from their own traditional dishes. The diversity of vegetables and cereals found in Falkland Islands is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. While there are no specific or unique preparation methods for Falkland Islands` cooking, we should point out that attention to detail is important in the Falkland Islands` cuisine. Using the right amount of spices for example is essential – either for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The visual attractiveness of the dish is also important, and a balance between colors and proportion differentiates. Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in all of Falkland Island’s regions. Meat is one of the main elements of most Falkland Islands` dishes and cured and smoked hams are often parts of delicious dishes. Special Equipment for Falkland Islander Cooking There are a few other items that will come handy while cooking Falkland Islands` food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, kitchen thermometers, measuring cups & measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers & strainers. Essential utensils like serving spoons, spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be part of your cooking "arsenal". Ranging from cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers & portioners, food pans & food containers to other kitchen utensils, such as food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets & accessories, the Falkland Islands` cuisine needs a diverse cooking equipment set in order to produce the most sophisticated Falkland Islands` dishes. You should consider insulated food carriers if you are transporting the food and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Falkland Islander Food Traditions and Festivals The inhabitants of Falkland Islands enjoy celebrating their life and culture with many occasions. Some of the most important celebrations in Falkland Islands are HM the Queen's Birthday on 21st of April, Liberation Day on 14th of June and Battle Day on 8th of December. With this occasions and also, with the occasion of the religious holidays, the Falkland Island people consume meat pies, boiled sausages of mutton (with garlic, minced meat, onions, tomato paste and a lot of pepper and ground spices), veal, Pork and Lamb, which are all very consistent meals, served mainly at lunch as main course and they are all British inspired. People in Falkland Islander Food * Are you into Falkland Islander Cooking and would like to be interviewed? Many chefs of Falkland Islands` creatively use the basic ingredients and cooking method for traditional Falkland Islands` dishes and create original and delicious food variations. Falkland Islands` chefs are passionate about their traditional dishes and they enjoy presenting them to foreigners who have never tasted them before. Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, Falkland Islands` chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. Category:Falkland Islander Cuisine Category:South American Cuisine